Suggestive Sleepwalker
by SuperWhoSpazz
Summary: Sonny and Chad are secretly dating after the kiss that left Chad speechless. Everything's going great for them. Soon Sonny learns that she is not the only one who sleepwalks and it seems that Chad is very suggestive when sleep walking. Sequel to Hypnosis.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! Are you ready for the sequel to "Hypnosis"? Well here is the first chapter! So how this is going to work with my collaboration partner is that I'll be writing the odd numbered chapters and she'll be writing the even numbered chapters. This first chapter is by me, LilRockerStar.

Disclaimer: (monotone voice) I don't own "Sonny With A Chance". I'm glad to get that over with! Oh and I also don't own "Mama Mia"

General POV

"Are you sure it's safe to have our date here?" Sonny asked Chad, while staring around at Chad's dressing room for the first time. The couple was seated on the sectional couch together in the candle lit room, both teens staring into each other's eyes, lost in their own thoughts. Sonny was silenced by a small peck on the lips from Chad as he tried to soothe his secret girlfriend's worries.

"You worry too much Sonny. You need to relax and let your amazingly handsome and talented boyfriend give you the perfect date. This is our two week anniversary after all." Chad said quietly as he ran his arms up and down the arms of Sonny who was blushing madly at the contact. Sonny ignored the self centered comment and just enjoyed the closeness and the sparkle in Chad's eyes when he saw her blush.

After the whole hypnosis situation, Chad had stood completely still in the hallway for 10 minutes before working up the nerve to go and ask Sonny out on a date, thus starting their secret relationship.

Chad started to yawn after an hour into the movie Sonny picked out which was "Mama Mia", Sonny's favorite. His eyes drooped and he drowsily laid his head down on one of the many pillows resting on the couch. Sonny glanced at Chad who was peacefully sleeping with his arms around a pillow as he imagined the pillow was Sonny. Sonny awed at his adorableness and ran her hair through his hair. Strangely, even in his sleep, Chad hated his hair being messed up, as he muttered a quick "Hands off the hair!" Sonny giggled when Chad swatted at her hand in his hair and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Chad smiled at the gesture unconsciously and said in his sleep, "Kiss me again!"

"Maybe, why don't you do a silly dance and I'll think about it." Sonny said. Suddenly, Chad leaped up from his couch and started doing the chicken dance right before Sonny's eyes. Sonny's eyes went wide as she stared at her boyfriend doing exactly what she asked.

Sonny's POV

_'Oh, wow!'_ I thought to myself as Chad continued to dance like a chicken while his eyes still remained closed. _'I guess I'm not the only one who sleepwalks. This should be interesting…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Readers! Sonny-Chad-Channy here. I've had a very rough couple of weeks, so that's why this chapter hasn't been out. First of all, let's give a super thanks to LilRockerStar, the main author of this story, for being so kind and understanding towards me, and for puttin' out a beastly chapter! C'mon give it up y'all. *claps and does celebratory dance*

ANYWHO: As LilRockerStar explained, we're co-writing this, so this is my chapter, hope you enjoy!

P.S Thank you SO much to everyone who's reading and reviewing! Keep it up! :D

Previously:

"Maybe, why don't you do a silly dance and I'll think about it." Sonny said. Suddenly, Chad leaped up from his couch and started doing the chicken dance right before Sonny's eyes. Sonny's eyes went wide as she stared at her boyfriend doing exactly what she asked.

'Oh, wow!' I thought to myself as Chad continued to dance like a chicken while his eyes still remained closed. 'I guess I'm not the only one who sleepwalks. This should be interesting…'

Sonny sat still on the couch in amazement as Chad continued to dance. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. When she told him to do a silly dance, she wasn't exactly literal, nor did she think it would actually happen. Sonny wondered just how much control she had over the situation. She decided to test it out. "Okay, Chad. You may stop?" Sonny asked, unsure of her power. Chad immediately stopped dancing. "So, how about that kiss?" Chad asked smirking.

Now Sonny really couldn't believe it. Was Chad just faking all of this? Sonny, now a little upset, walked over to Chad. She took her fingernail and stroked the outline of his jaw. Chad smiled as he became a little weak in the knees. Sonny still wasn't convinced that he was asleep. She put her lips to his ear, her hot breath making Chad weaker and weaker by the minute and whispered "But. You have to admit that you are NOT the Greatest Actor Of Our Generation."

Sonny knew she had him now. He'd never say that. "Then you'll kiss me?" Chad asked. Sonny really was shocked now. She couldn't believe Chad would even go consider it. She played along. "Yes. Then I'll kiss you."

"Alright, "started Chad "I am NOT, the Greatest Actor Of Our Generation." Sonny was completely speechless. No matter how good of an actor Chad is, or says he is, he would never, EVER, say those 9 words. She knew for a 100% fact that he was asleep. She noticed a sly smile, or smirk rather, take over her face as her mind began to think of the many advantages this could bring her. She gave Chad a short, sweet kiss as a reward and sat him back down. He smiled and rested his head on the pillow. Within minutes Chad was back into a sound sleep. Sonny rested her head on Chad's chest, as questions raced through her mind. The one that stuck out the most? Would Chad remember this the next day?

Sonny laid there thinking a while, happy and content in the embrace of Chad's arms, now wrapped around her. As relaxed as she was, she knew she had to get back to her own bed, as did Chad. She lifted his arms off her and sat up, nudging Chad on the way. He tossed and turned, and Sonny shook him harder. He opened up his eyes and looked around the room. "What time is it?" he asked. Before Sonny answered, she asked him a question to confirm he was really awake. "Will you admit you are NOT the Greatest Actor Of Our Generation?"

Chad, still groggy, looked at her as if half her face was gone. "Of course not! Not only would I NEVER say that, but because it's the biggest lie ever told." He said standing up and straightening up his shirt. "But seriously, what time is it?" Sonny looked at her phone. "Almost 10. I figured we should both get back to our own beds to dodge the questioning of our casts and families."

"Let me drive you home." Chad offered as he grabbed Sonny's jacket and his keys. He led her out the door and to his car. He opened her door like the true gentleman he occasionally can be and got in himself. After pulling into her apartment complex parking lot, he walked Sonny to her apartment door. Sonny was about to walk in before she remembered something. "Chad? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He answered, yawning. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Sonny asked. "I've been told by a few people. Why, was I talking tonight?" Chad answered. "You...could say that." Sonny smiled as she leaned in and gave Chad a sweet kiss goodnight. As she pulled away, Chad pulled his secret girlfriend right back to steal one more kiss from her. "Goodnight." He said as he winked and made his way back to his car. He drove off to his own home and arrived about half past 10. He unlocked the door to find a dark and quiet house. Assuming his family had gone to bed, he dragged his feet upstairs and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Sonny had waited until Chad was no longer in view before walking into her own apartment. She closed the door quietly as she noticed her sleeping mother on the couch, who had fallen asleep watching Mackenzie Falls. "Figures." She thought to herself. She gave her Mom a quick peck on the cheek before attempting to go to her own room, only to be stopped by her Mother.

"Sonny?" Asked Connie, as she turned her head and peered over the couch. "Hi Mom. I just got back from my date with Chad." Sonny and Chad's parents at least had to know, they couldn't lie to them in situations like this where they were getting home at 10 or after. "Okay sweetie. Glad you're home safe and sound."

"I'll see you in the morning, Mom." Sonny said as she finally made her way to her own bedroom, relieved that her Mom was too tired to notice the time and be upset with her. She let down her hair, took off her makeup and changed into pajamas before finally climbing into her own bed. She closed her eyes wanting to go to sleep, only to be kept awake by one thought: "How do I use this with Chad to my best advantage?"

**A/N: Hey guys! This is LilRockerStar and I just wanted to say that I am so happy with the response this story is getting so far and I hope you guys keep it up! Let's also give it up for my partner, ****Sonny-Chad-Channy, for writing this amazing chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! This is LilRockerStar! Here is the third chapter of my collaboration story, "Suggestive Sleepwalker"! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Heather! Yesterday was her birthday so happy day after birthday Heather!

Disclaimer: My purse is practically void of money so there is no way I can buy SWAC right now but maybe someday! I do own the song playing on the radio though because I wrote it so please no one use it without asking.

_Previously… _

"_I'll see you in the morning, Mom." Sonny said as she finally made her way to her own bedroom, relieved that her Mom was too tired to notice the time and be upset with her. She let down her hair, took off her makeup and changed into pajamas before finally climbing into her own bed. She closed her eyes wanting to go to sleep, only to be kept awake by one thought: "How do I use this with Chad to my best advantage?"_

General POV

The next morning, Sonny woke up feeling rested and slightly giddy with her knowledge of Chad's sleepwalking. She was not sure of what to do with the knowledge but was sure something would come to her. She got dressed in a blue and purple dress with a gray cardigan over it. She applied her makeup and went to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, how was your date with Chad last night?" Connie asked

Sonny sat down at their dining table and poured herself a glass of orange juice before responding, "It was really great! Chad's been a great boyfriend! We watched my favorite movie and I got to see his dressing room for the first time!" Sonny smiled up at her mother brightly before eating her pancakes quickly. After breakfast called Chad to pick her up and gave her mom a quick hug and a smile. She left the house to find Chad waiting in the parking lot for her buy his convertible. As soon as she saw him she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Chad's POV

"Whoa, Sonny! That's a little tight!" I said as Sonny squeezed the life out of me. Who knew she was that strong. Sonny backed away with a shy yet bashful look on her face. She's so adorable when she's shy, but she's even better when she's bold and confident.

"Sorry, you know I'm a hugger." Sonny said as she gave me a looser hug and kissed my cheek. Her kiss sent tingles all through my face. It feels like I just ate 4 packs of pop rocks at the same time. We got in my car and I pulled out of the parking lot with ease. On our way to the studio, Sonny kept fiddling with the radio until she heard a new up and coming singer on.

"Let's go to the movies! I want to have a good time tonight! Let's go to the movies, where the lights are always bright! Let's go to the movies! I want to get some cold drinks and candy! Let's go to the movies! Are you coming with me? Are you coming with me?" the girl on the radio sang as Sonny bobbed her head along to the music. When the song ended, we arrived in the condor studios parking lot. I got out of the car and went to Sonny's side where she was leaning against the door of the car. We walked halfway through the parking lot before we said our goodbyes and left for the entrances to our own sets. I felt as though we were being watched by someone but quickly dismissed the thought.

Zora's POV

What is going on! I was walking out to the parking lot to set up a prank for Mackenzie Stalls when I saw Chad pull into the parking lot with Sonny in his passenger seat. Instinctively I hid in a tree close to the so random entrance and watched as they walked halfway through the parking lot before stopping to talk. After that, they each left in different directions, Sonny coming my way and Chad heading off to his cheesy drama.

I stayed in the tree until Sonny walked through the door and after I couldn't hear the click of her boots anymore. I jumped down and opened up my secret way into the vents. After some slithering around I arrived at the prop house and luckily, Sonny wasn't in there. I jumped down easily without a sound. Now to tell the rest of the cast what I saw.

"You guys! Sonny came to the studio with Chad!" I yelled at the three teens whose jaws dropped simultaneously.

"What!" Tawni screamed at me with fire burning in her eyes. I know how much she hates Chad Dylan Pooper. I gently pushed her back down on the couch from which she stood up in anger while screaming.

"I don't know what's going on with those two but let's keep it between us until we can find more reason to be suspicious. We don't want them putting their guards up even more if their keeping something from us. No one in the room is to talk about our conversation with anyone besides each other, not including Sonny. Got that?" I said in a long breathless rant. The rest nodded yes and we left it that for now.

Sonny soon came into the prop house and we headed off to rehearsals. First we rehearsed the ad sketch where Nico played the off-screen voice that talked about the amazing mind control device while Sonny played the mind controlled person who was ordered to throw things at people who if the product were real would be the person the mind controller didn't like and Grady and I played the people who got things thrown at them. Over all the sketch was funny but wasn't the best. We went through many more sketches before deciding that the sketches for this week's show would be the clown sketch, the swimming sketch, the captain karma sketch, the remote randomness sketch, and the giant everything sketch.

After rehearsal and planning this week's show we left for lunch. That lunch was definitely something to get me even more suspicious then I was before.

A/N: Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry that this chapter was very vacant of Channy! I promise Channy will come! Please check out my partner Sonny-Chad-Channy's profile and stories because she is a very talented author! If this chapter brings this story's total reviewers to 30, I will write a second chapter to my one-shot, "What a Random Day" bye everybody and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sonny-Chad-Channy here! Thank y'all SO much for all the reviews + alerts + favorites! Keep it up! Don't forget to check out LilRockerStar's CHADtastic stories! :D

Here's chapter 4 of "Suggestive Sleepwalker!"

E n j o y !

P.S I apologzie in advance for the typos that will be on here, my keyboard is quite broken. Haha.

Previously:

"I don't know what's going on with those two but let's keep it between us until we can find more reason to be suspicious. We don't want them putting their guards up even more if their keeping something from us. No one in the room is to talk about our conversation with anyone besides each other, not including Sonny. Got that?" I said in a long breathless rant. The rest nodded yes and we left it that for now.  
After rehearsal and planning this week's show we left for lunch. That lunch was definitely something to get me even more suspicious then I was before.

S POV:

The studio bell rang giving us the freedom to go to lunch. We had a pretty long afternoon of rehersals. I couldn't help but notice a sense of awkwardness in the room though as I rehearsed with my cast. I occasionally met eyes with one of them, each time giving me a suspicious glance, as if though I were hiding something. I decided not to think much of it and made my way to the cafeteria. I looked over to my right and saw Chad eating his lunch. He caught my eye and winked. I blushed as I made my way over to the trays.

GENERAL POV:

"Did you SEE that?" Zora whisper-yelled to her cast at a near-by lunch table. "Chad winked at her!"

"But...Chad winks at everybody. It's his "thing." Nico emphasized at the word "thing."

Zora sighed. "Hey guys!" Sonny said as she sat down next to Tawni.

It was silent for a moment before Nico elbowed Grady to say something.

"H-Hey Sonny! How's it goin'?" He asked before awkwardly looking away.

"Uh...fine. I was with you all afternoon. Remember?" She answered skeptically.

"Well, well yeah, but I meant you walked all the way from the set to the cafeteria, I was wondering how you were doing since then, you know, since we haven't seen you...since then." Grady tried to cover up, only to be smaked upside the head by Nico.

Sonny stopped eating and looked up at her cast. "Well thanks Grady, I'm fine, but the real question is, are YOU guys fine?"

"What do you mean?" Tawni replied immediately.

"Well you guys have been acting weird all afternoon. During rehersal you all kept eyeing me suspiciously like I was hiding something." Sonny answered.

"AH-HAH! So you ARE hiding something!" Zora proclaimed.

Sonny's eyes widened, as did Chad's as he overheard their conversation. He stood up and walked over to Sonny.

"Randoms." Chad said dryly, secretly saving Sonny from slipping up. Sonny sighed with gratitude.

"What do YOU want, Pooper?" Nico asked crossing his arms.

"Oh, just to offer you some of our Bananas Foster."

"REALLY?" Exclaimed Nico and Grady as they both stood up.

"No." Chad replied with a straight face. Nico and Grady furrowed their eyebrows in disappointment and slumped down in their chairs.

Sonny shoved a large bite of food into her mouth and stood up. "Well, I uh, I have to go. I have to...call my Mom." She said as she dumped out her tray and made her way past Chad, though she bumped into him.

Chad thought for a moment before reacting. "Watch it, Monroe!"

"Fine!" Sonny said, catching on.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Argh!" They both yelled as they walked out of the cafeteria. They "stormed" down the halls until they were out of sight and hearing range. Sonny giggled. "Thanks for saving me in there. I think they're becoming suspicious of me."

"My. Whatever gave you that idea?" Chad asked, his sentence spewing with sarcasm. Sonny eyed him down. He fixed his tie. "You're welcome. But if they are suspicious, that means we aren't covering our tracks well. So there's only one thing to do. "

Sonny sighed as she knew he was right and feared what he was going to say."We can't see each other anymore, can we?" She asked.

Chad gave her a puzzled look. "What? N-No. This just means we have to be even more secretive about it." Sonny smiled as ideas flooded her mind. "So we have to go on these like, secret dates, kind of like...like spies!"

Chad looked at her bewildered. He'll never understand comedy. "Yeah. Like "spies" He air quoted the word spies. She squealed in excitement and gave him a hug. "Stupid cute." He thought.

A/N: Okay, this kinda sucked! Sorry guys! It's kind of hard to write good chapters and still leave opportunities open for your co-writer. But I have no worries; LilRockerStar will have a FANTASIC chapter coming out! :D Review and tell your friends!

**A/N: Hey guys! LilRockerStar here! So I think this chapter deserves a round of applause for my partner Sonny-Chad-Channy! So… we didn't reach 30 reviews like I had hoped. Don't worry though, because I'll still turn my one-shot "What A Random Day" into a two-shot! Before that happens though I want you reviewers to please try to bring my total reviews up to 36 reviews by then next chapter which will probably be up in about a week. Don't start counting the days though because I start school on the first so homework will be starting to pour in. Bye everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So… this is LilRockerStar! I'm bringing you another chapter! I don't really have much to say except that the reviews have come on just short of what I hoped. But, because I really don't want to turn into a writer who withholds stories until he/she gets the amount of reviews they ask for, I've decided to go ahead and give you guys the two-shot. I'll write it later. I also want to dedicate this to some of my friends here on ! This is dedicated to… XxSmashingPandasxX, Geekquality, LOLChanny819, Sugar Rush4eva, and finally, my collaboration partner… Sonny-Chad-Channy! Please review after your done reading!

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do I own Sonny with a Chance! I don't own "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles.

_Previously…_

_Chad looked at her bewildered. He'll never understand comedy. "Yeah. Like "spies" He air quoted the word spies. She squealed in excitement and gave him a hug. "Stupid cute." He thought._

Sonny's POV

After lunch and Chad and I's little discussion, we decided to go in disguise for out date tonight. At 5 P.M. I put on an aqua blue strapless dress that lands right at my knees. I put on a red wig and a pair of green contacts to disguise my brown eyes. After getting dressed I left to meet Chad in the parking lot. When I got there, I didn't see him but then I remembered that we were both in disguise. I texted him a description of my disguise and wrote to wave. Ten seconds later a boy with brown hair and a semi-formal outfit waved at me, so I knew it was Chad.

"Are you ready to go, m'lady?" Chad asked me as I walked over to his car.

"Yup!" I said excitedly, feeling like I was in a spy movie. He chuckled and opened my car door for me before going to his side and stepping in. We arrived at a nice restaurant and walked in holding hands.

"Hi, we have reservations under DCD." He said smoothly. The man in front of us led us to a table on a balcony overlooking Hollywood. Our table faced the city where we could see the Hollywood sign.

"Chad this is amazing!" I whispered to him. He looked at me with those deep blue eyes and soon we started to lean in only to be interrupted by the waiter dropping off our menus. After looking through the menus a bit I decided on cheese ravioli with Alfredo sauce and a glass of sparkling lemonade. Chad chose to have spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs with a glass of logan berry juice. We looked up at the stars while we ate. They sparkled so much brighter away from the busy city filled with lights. The night was peaceful and the date was very romantic. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than Chad. We didn't talk much during the date but we enjoyed each other's company.

Before leaving, I realized something. I left my purse at the studio! My purse had my keys, my wallet, and my diary! If someone were to find my diary in there they might find out about Chad and I! I write all about our dates and all the sweet things he does for me. "Chad! We have to go back to the studio! I left my purse in Tawni and I's dressing room! It has my diary in it filled with details about our dates! If any of my cast mates find it and read it, they'll know all about our relationship!" I yelled as we were walking through the parking lot. Chad looked at me crazily for a second before he just looked extremely worried. We jumped in his convertible and sped our way back to the studio.

"Do you think anyone will be there?" I asked Chad as we were around 7 minutes away from the studio.

"Of course not! No one would be there at this hour except for the custodians!" I breathed a sigh of relief before turning on the radio. The song on was "King of Anything" by, Sara Bareilles and I began to sing along to the tune until we arrived. The song really describes how I felt sometimes when Chad and I weren't dating but now he doesn't order people around as much. We quickly singed in with the security guard and entered the "So Random" building.

"Ok, now I left my purse on top of desk next to the picture I have of Lucy and I." I explained to chad as we hurriedly made our way down the dark hallway to the dressing room. We had taken off our wigs and I took out my contacts in the car to avoid the security guard knowing what we looked like in disguise. We entered the dressing room to find my purse in the exact same spot I left it. "Yes! It's here!" I exclaimed as I hugged my purse tightly. Chad smiled in relief before leaning in to kiss me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Someone said as we turned around to find Tawni looking at us with a smug and angry expression.

"I, uh, well you see…" I stuttered out as Tawni just stood there arms crossed.

"Sonny and I were in a heated argument about whose show was better." Chad supplied just in time as I watched Tawni's face go into a look of thought before she finally responded.

"Fine. That'll pass for now but if I catch anything suspicious one more time, you're going to have to deal with more than just me. You'll have to deal with Zora!" she explained. My stomach began to feel funny as thoughts of what Zora was capable popped into my head.

I gave a weak smile, clutched my purse, and walked out the dressing room with Chad not far behind me. We got into Chad's car and drove away. He dropped me off 2 minutes before my curfew. I wished him luck with his parents, gave him a quick kiss and ran up to my apartment. I arrived just as the clock chimed to 10:00. "Hey mom! I'm home right on time!" I then noticed that again she was asleep on the couch as reruns of "Mackenzie Falls" played on the TV in our living room. I went to my bed and drifted peacefully off to sleep.

Chad's POV

I arrived late again but my parents didn't really notice because they were out for their anniversary. I left their gift by their bedroom door and went to my room. I lay in my bed for 3 hours just tossing and turning before finally falling into a dreamless sleep. Boy am I gonna be tired in the morning.

Tawni's POV

After Chad and Sonny left I conferenced Nico, Grady and Zora in on a phone call to discuss my encounter. "Hey guys, I'm at the studio cause I left my lip gloss here and I found Chad and Sonny with their faces very close together. They claimed to be in the middle of a fight but I'm getting really suspicious of the two of them." I said into the phone as I drove home.

"I say we corner Chad tomorrow and get him to confess what's going on!" Zora said excitedly as I reached my house.

"Kay!" I said before hanging up without hearing a word from Nico or Grady. They were probably playing video games. Tomorrow, all will be revealed!


	6. Chapter 6

Previously...

After Chad and Sonny left I conferenced Nico, Grady and Zora in o a phone call to discuss my encounter. "Hey guys, I'm at the studio cause I left my lip gloss here and I found Chad and Sonny with their faces very close together. They claimed to be in the middle of a fight but I'm getting really suspicious of the two of them." I said into the phone as I drove home.

"I say we corner Chad tomorrow and get him to confess what's going on!" Zora said excitedly as I reached my house.

"Kay!" I said before hanging up without hearing a word from Nico or Grady. They were probably playing video games. Tomorrow all will be revealed!"

CPOV:

Wake up, sucka! Wake up, sucka! Wake up, suck-

I slammed my alarm clock and groggily sat up in bed. I curled my fists into a ball and rubbed my tender eyes. There was a slight sting to them from a lack of sleep. I fluttered them open before reaching my arms out to stretch.

I slung my feet over the bed and gathered my thoughts for a moment before getting up and walking into my closet. I slipped on my Mack Falls uniform and finished getting ready in the bathroom. I looked at the clock to notice I was 30 minutes ahead of schedule. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge reaching over to my nightstand and pulled my phone off the charger.

I pressed 1 on my speed dial and put the phone to my ear. "Good Morning!" called that overly-optimistic voice I expected to hear. "Morning Shortstack. Listen...I'm a bit early for work...I was wondering if you would like for me to pick you up and drive you to work?" He heard a bit of silence on the other line before Sonny spoke up.

"I don't know, Chad. I mean, as much as I'd love that, wouldn't that be awfully suspicious?" I pondered for a moment myself before replying. "Don't worry about it. I'll be at your complex in less than 10 minutes, putting us at the Studio 20 minutes before they even open the doors."

She sighed through the phone. "All right. But you better hope my cast isn't there early. I don't want to have to make up some excuse. You know how I hate lying to them, Chad." "And you won't have to. Besides, when did we turn this situation into such a downer? I thought we were like spies." He teased.

"You're right. But don't tell anyone I ever said that." She giggled through the phone. He smiled at her laugh as he grabbed the keys and walked out the door. "No promises. See you in a few."

"Bye, Chad." Sonny said as she hung up the phone. Chad slid his phone into his pocket and hopped in the car. He put on his shades and drove towards her complex.

SPOV:

I sat on my couch humming to myself when I heard a faint 3 knocks on my door. Just by the way he knocked; I knew exactly who it was. But I played along. "Who isssss ittttt?" I asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"Delivery for Miss Sonny Munroe!" I laughed at our old memories. I opened the door to reveal Chad holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Oh my gosh! Chad! I didn't think you actually had a delivery!" I left the door open as I ran into the kitchen to quickly stick these in a vase. "I'll be out in a sec!" I called out to Chad.

3 minutes later I was back in the living room where I found Chad casually leaning against the door frame. "Ready, M'lady?" He asked smoothly. "Ready." I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door. He closed it behind me and I locked it before he took my hand in his. We jotted down the steps out to the parking lot. He opened my door for me before jogging over to his side and getting in. He pulled out of the lot and we made our way to Condor Studios.

CPOV:

We turned on the radio and opened up the top to my convertible. As we drove down the highway I would casually take a glance every once in a while, just for a moment, to look at Sonny. With the wind blowing her hair back, the fresh smell of the morning, her favorite song on the radio, she leaned back and sang along loudly in between fits of giggles. I swear everything she does is cute. Stupid cute. I fixed my eyes back on the road but not before grabbing her hand in mine.

I felt her look over at me as she gave my hand a little squeeze. I smiled at her and rubbed my thumb soothingly on her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh of happiness and contentment as we continued down the highway. About a block away from the Studio's we released hands and continued small talk. Though by the time we pulled into the parking lot, we were already back to hysterics. Due to me stopping and buying her flowers, we ended up getting to work on time, instead of early. I got out and opened her door for her, checking for any potential witnesses. She stepped out and we made our way towards the studio doors.

We stopped at the sidewalk where we would part ways. "Well I'm this way..." I said pointing to my right. "And I'm that way..." She said pointing to her left. She smiled at me. "This was nice, Chad, Thank you." I smiled back. "See you at lunch?" I asked. "It's a date!" She smiled. We both looked around and back again before leaning in for a short, sweet kiss.

ZPOV:

I heard giggles and faint voices as I hid in the bushes smack dab between the middle of Stage 1 and Stage 2. "That's them!" I silently yelled to myself as I held up my binoculars. I focused in on their faces. They were smiling and laughing. It was disgusting. I got out my camera and snapped a photo as Pooper opened the door for Sonny. I slid into the bush a little more as Sonny and Chip stopped on the sidewalk right in front of me.

They yapped on and on about how "he had to go this way" and "she had to go that way." I was gagging on the inside. Just when I thought they were gonna leave, they both suspiciously look around, then they lean in and KISS! As much as I was freaking out and trying hard not to vomit in my mouth, I snapped a picture. Oh, wait 'til I show Tawni! I laughed evilly to myself.

SPOV:

We leaned in for a short sweet kiss. About 2 seconds into it we both heard a "snap." We pulled back and looked at each other. "Did you..." Chad started. "Hear a snap?" I finished. We looked around and met our eyes once again. "Nah." We said together. "Well, bye!" I said speed-walking towards my set. "Yeah...um, later!" He said jogging towards his. Oh no. I braced myself as I walked towards the prop house.

A/N: Hey guys! Sonny-Chad-Channy here! Didn't LilRockerStar do a great job last chapter? Let's give a round of applause!

Thank you guys for reading! Please continue to review, it means a lot to us. :)

Also, sorry for the slow update! Totally my fault. Thanks for bearing with! Don't Forget to...

R-E-V-I-E-W! :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So… this is LilRockerStar! I was way too excited for you guys to read the next chapter that I had to write it now! Ok, so this chapter is dedicated to my friend LOLChanny819 because she is just too awesome! I just wanna let you all know that my birthday is coming up on the 28th! I'm very excited and I really hope that I get all the CDs I want!

Disclaimer: Anyone want to pull our money together to buy it? No one? Well, Then I guess I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

_Previously…_

_We leaned in for a short sweet kiss. About 2 seconds into it we both heard a "snap." We pulled back and looked at each other. "Did you..." Chad started. "Hear a snap?" I finished. We looked around and met our eyes once again. "Nah." We said together. "Well, bye!" I said speed-walking towards my set. "Yeah...um, later!" He said jogging towards his. I braced myself as I walked towards the prop house. _

From the moment I walked in, things were tense. No one would look me in the eyes. I just hope they didn't find out.

Chad's POV

I walked into my set feeling sleepy. With such little amount of sleep I had last night, I'm surprised I even managed to come into work today, but Sonny's face always brightens my day, so I know that if I need a wakeup call, I could always look at a picture of her.

During filming, we went through scenes over and over again. I was so tired that it was affecting my acting. Our last scene before break was from our season finale. In the scene, Mackenzie had to go to a public school because he was framed for a crime he didn't do by his evil half-brother. While at the school, he had to learn what it felt like to be normal and how to become popular in an average high school. Half the time, I had to wear sun glasses. When I reached my dressing room, I collapsed onto my couch and drifted to sleep.

General POV

Chad lifted himself off the couch in a daze. He was sleepwalking. He found his way to the door, turned the doorknob, and left the room. Chad made his way down the hallways with his sunglasses in place and his hair still perfect.

The cast of So Random had just finished rehearsals and were on their way to the commissary when all but Sonny, found Chad walking towards the dressing room Sonny and Tawni shared.

Tawni's POV

From what Zora showed us, it looked like Sonny and Chad were dating but I knew not to jump to conclusions without ganging up on Chad and getting him to tell us everything. It may not seem like it, but Chad is actually weaker than Sonny. Sonny knows us closely, so she knows our weaknesses. Chad however only knows all about Sonny. Therefore, he is a better target!

I saw Chad heading towards my dressing room wearing a pair of sunglasses. Figures he'd be stupid enough to believe sunglasses make you look cooler! The four of us walked up to him a blocked his path. Sonny's in our dressing room right now so we don't need to worry about her coming to his rescue.

"Hi, Chad." I said sharply. He just mumbled a greeting and tried to get past us. I pushed him back and Zora cackled behind me. Time to put my plan into action!

Zora's POV

I cackled from behind Tawni as all four of us cornered Chad. "So, Pooper, we all know that there's something going on between you and Sonny and we want to know exactly what!" I said as I pointed a menacing finger at him. "Tell us the truth! The whole truth! And nothing but the truth!" I added. Nico, Grady, and Tawni stared at me weirdly so I made one more comment, "What? I'm still a bit in character from the new Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer sketch!" they all mouthed oh.

"We wanna know why you were kissing Sonny in the parking lot this morning!" Nico and Grady said in unison.

"What will you do for me if I tell you?" Chad said in a zombie like voice.

We won't make that blond hair of yours, purple!" Tawni threatened. I'm actually impressed by her threat! It was actually pretty clever!

Chad frowned deeply, and took a breath, "You see, it all started when I hypnotized Sonny to kiss me about a month ago, and then we started dating, and we kept it a secret from all of you because we knew you would try to break us up and now… I'm gonna tell her tonight that I love her." He said in a breathy monotone.

"What!" we all screamed at the same time. He looked down at the ground with silence. I heard humming from around the corner and saw Sonny walking toward us. She stopped when she saw chad with his head down. A look of recognition and worry came over her face and she ran as fast as she could.

"Get her!" I yelled over the screaming of my other cast mates. We hurriedly ran through the halls chasing her all the way to the "Teen Gladiators" set. I leaped into the air and onto Sonny's back, knocking us down onto a soft foam mat used for fighting. Sonny appeared to be unharmed.

"You're dating Chad Dylan POOPER!" I yelled at her with fury emanating from every my every pore.

I rolled off of her and she sat up. She laughed nervously and looked everywhere but my eyes, "Surprise?" she squeaked out.

Sonny's POV

I walked towards my cast with a smile as I hummed, until I saw Chad with his head downward and my cast screaming. When I saw Chad, the first thing I noticed was that he was wearing sunglasses and that behind his sunglasses, his eyes were closed. He was sleepwalking again. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. Of course the secret must be out considering Chad is very suggestive while sleepwalking. I heard Zora yell, "Get her!" when I started running and that made me muster up even more energy to run even faster. I got all the way to the "Teen Gladiators" set before they caught me. Zora jumped onto my back and knocked me onto a fighting mat.

"You're dating Chad Dylan POOPER!" Zora screamed, angrily. She rolled off of me and I sat up from my spot.

I laughed nervously and looked around the room, avoiding her eyes. "Surprise?" I squeaked out. This is not going to end well.

A/N: And that is the 7th chapter! Can I just say that this is my favorite chapter? No? Well, I'll say it anyways! This is my favorite chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Previously...

"I laughed nervously and looked around the room, avoiding her eyes. "Surprise?" I squeaked out. This is not going to end well."

"SURPRISE, Sonny? SURPRISE? You're dating CHAD! The ENEMY! The jerky conceited, ego-mani-" "Handsome...witty..." Sonny cut off, trying to make Chad sound better. "Shut it!" Zora re-cut off. "Sonny...how could you keep this from us?" She asked, her voice somewhat lowered in tone.

"Because of this, Zora! You TACKLED me to the ground! I can't even date who I want to because you guys attack me like this! I thought we were a family, Zora! You're supposed to be supportive, and, a-and, understanding like I am for YOU guys! I can't do this." Sonny ran out of the hallway in tears, straight to her dressing room.

To her delight Tawni wasn't in there. Neither her cast nor Chad were in the hallway anymore. She ran to the leopard print couch and began to sob.

CPOV

I woke up in my dressing room. The room was much darker than I remembered. I then realized I was wearing sunglasses...sunglasses? I took them off, shaking the confusion out of my head. I assumed I just didn't remember putting them on. I checked my watch. 30 minutes left of my break. I decided to go see Sonny.

I casually strolled through the halls of So Random! Making my way to Sonny's dressing room. I was about 5 feet away when I was abruptly stopped by her cast. "And where do you think you're going, Pooper?" Blondie asked, glaring at me. "To the moon. Now move." I said, shoving my way past, only to be pulled back by the small child. "I don't think so, Drama Pants. " They all grabbed my collar and started dragging me down the hall.

They shoved me into a supply closet down the hall and piled in with me. Blondie glared at me for a moment before raising her hand and slapping me swiftly across the face. "Oooh!" I yelled, rubbing my cheek. "What was that for?" Cloudy and Rainy cut it. "What do you think it was for, Chip?"

I looked at them absolutely bewildered. "FOR DATING SONNY, YOU NIMWIT!" The small child yelled. My eyes widened as my mind raced for an excuse. "What are you talking about? I'm not dating Sonny." Blondie slapped me again. "Don't try to deny it too, Cooper!" She yelled.

"It's bad enough that you're dating her," Cloudy began "but you lo-...lo-..." Rainy finished: "Love her!" My face froze. "L-love her? Me? Love SONNY? W-what are you guys talking about? I don't lo-" I stopped mid-sentence and ran out the door. "PEACE OUT SUCKAS!" I yelled running towards Sonny's dressing room.

SPOV

I had finally stopped crying after about 45 minutes. My eyes were all red and swollen. I took in a deep breath and finally began to wind down. Just then, Chad burst through the door, causing me to jump off the couch. Chad slammed the door closed and locked it and ran over to my side. "Oh my gosh! Sonny! Are you ok?" He asked, looking winded but concerned. I grabbed my head as I sat up.

"Yeah...I'm fine. What is going on?" I asked, rubbing my head. He sat down next to me. "Well I was on my way to see you whe-" He stopped and looked at me. "Sonny...you've been crying?" He asked, rubbing my cheek. I nodded my head as he grabbed me in for a hug. He held me tight to his chest. "Sonny...what's wrong?" I sighed. "They know, Chad. My cast knows about us." He sighed. "I know. That's why I was panting. They shoved me in a closet and demanded answers. Blondie slapped me. Twice." He said looking down at her.

Sonny giggled a little and rubbed his cheek before sighing into a sad smile again. "Sonny..." Chad began. "How'd they find out?" Sonny paused, unsure of what to tell him. A few moments of silence passed. "Sonny?" Chad asked, looking at her.

"They know because..."

A/N: Ooooooh! Cliffy! Haha, sorry guys. Sonny-Chad-Channy here! I am SO sorry y'all! I've been SO busy, that I haven't updated in a month! I need to give a HUGE thank you to LilRockerStar, for dealing with me and never complaining! Thank you SO much! I hope this chapter was ok for you!

o0o0o0o0

There you go! Sorry it's kinda short!

**A/N: Hey! It's LilRockerStar here! Only two chapters left! Let's give a hand to my partner, Sonny-Chad-Channy! She wrote a great chapter! I want to let you guys know that I do have another multi-chapter story in the works but before I can start, I need more people to submit characters! You can submit them in "The NEW Channy Preview"! Bye and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everybody! Bet most of you didn't think I would update so quickly! Oh and to visaa3, I'm sorry that we leave cliff hangers, but we do need to leave something for each other to write in the next chapter! Please forgive me! If we were to completely wrap up the issues all in one chapter, there would be nothing left for the next person to write! _Italics are the DVD._

Disclaimer: I can't help but want to own SWAC because it's just so awesome! But sadly, I don't… On with the story!

_Previously…_

_"They know because..." _

Sonny's POV

"Because… You sleepwalk!" I blurted out after a minute of his questioning gaze.

"What! I don't sleepwalk!" He said with a laugh. He soon was rolling on the floor laughing like a hyena. I stood completely still with a straight face. Only after five minutes of laughing did he finally get up and look at my intense stare.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked when he saw straight face. I said nothing as I climbed up to the vents and made sure Zora wasn't in there before locking the vent door. No way was I going to have anyone coming in here when we needed to talk.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. It all started on our two week anniversary when you fell asleep…" I explained how Chad did the chicken dance and admitted to not being the greatest actor of his generation in exchange for a kiss.

Chad still remained skeptical as he couldn't believe he would ever do that. "Sonny, you have to be making this up because of course, I AM the greatest actor of my generation." I dragged my hand down my face annoyed and shook my head in frustration.

I was going to need more proof…wait! The security tapes! They are sure to have captured him telling Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora about us!

With Chad standing by the loveseat, I opened the door and stuck my head out to see if they were there. Thankfully, they were nowhere in sight. I quickly jogged over to the spot where Chad told them about our relationship and looked around for a security camera. Right in the corner was one that was pointed right at the spot Chad was standing in. I reached up and pulled the disc from the camera and ran back to the dressing room.

I closed the door behind me and looked at Chad to see him with a confused look on his face. I held up the disc and grinned before running to the DVD player on the TV and put in the disc. The screen went from static to a black and white recording of forty minutes ago. The two of us watched in silence at the events of less than an hour ago

"_Hi, Chad." Tawni said sharply. He just mumbled a greeting and tried to get past. Tawni pushed him back and Zora cackled behind her. _

_All four of them cornered Chad. "So, Pooper, we all know that there's something going on between you and Sonny and we want to know exactly what!" Zora said as she pointed a menacing finger at him. "Tell us the truth! The whole truth! And nothing but the truth!" she added. Nico, Grady, and Tawni stared at her weirdly so she made one more comment, "What? I'm still a bit in character from the new Sally Jenson: Kid Lawyer sketch!" they all mouthed oh._

"_We wanna know why you were kissing Sonny in the parking lot this morning!" Nico and Grady said in unison. _

"_What will you do for me if I tell you?" Chad said in a zombie like voice. _

_We won't make that blond hair of yours, purple!" Tawni threatened. _

_Chad frowned deeply, and took a breath, "You see, it all started when I hypnotized Sonny to kiss me about a month ago, and then we started dating, and we kept it a secret from all of you because we knew you would try to break us up and now… I'm gonna tell her tonight that I love her." He said in a breathy monotone. _

"_What!" they all screamed at the same time. He looked down at the ground with silence. There was humming coming from around the corner and Sonny was walking toward them. She stopped when she saw Chad with his head down. A look of recognition and worry came over her face and she ran as fast as she could._

When the DVD finished, Chad had his mouth open like when I told him that he didn't need to hypnotize me to kiss him. I stood up from my seat and pulled Chad to his feet. He still looked dumbstruck.

Finally, he seemed to find his words. "I…do sleepwalk." He said astounded. I nodded at him and wrapped my arms around him.

"What are we gonna do now that they know?" I asked him with tears welling up in my eyes. He sighed and hugged me to him planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Well, as much as I don't like your friends, I want you to be happy so I guess I could try and get them to like me more." He said. It was a start to try and gain their acceptance but I don't know how he would do that. I gave him a questioning look and he continued, "I mean, I could get them better lunch and try to learn their names rather than calling them Dora, Cloudy, Rainy, and Blondie."

I smiled at him as the tears ran down my cheeks. He's such a good boyfriend to do that for me. I pulled his head down and planted kisses on his cheeks before leaving a few short pecks on his lips. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest. We stayed like that for half an hour before I finally decided to confront my cast.

"Chad, thank you. And, I love you too. Who knew sleepwalking could cause so much trouble?" I said as started towards the door with my head held high. He smiled brightly at the love part and followed me out and down the hallway to the prop house. It's time to get everything out and in the open…

A/N: So, everybody, there is only one chapter left in the whole story! Can you believe it? When this story first started, it was around the end of July! And now, there is over 60 reviews and almost 70 alerts! You guys are awesome! This is the most successful story I've taken part of! Of course, half of the praise should go to Sonny-Chad-Channy for being an awesome writer! I'm happy to have her as my co-author in writing the sequel to "Hypnosis" and I hope all of you will review this chapter. Bye everybody!

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sonny-Chad-Channy here! Let's give it up for LilRockerStar! Wasn't this chapter AMAZING? Thank you all for reviewing and alerting! It means so much to us! And to agree with what LilRockerStar said, we had to leave cliffy's so the other one could take a new point or have an angle to work with. I'll start the final chapter sometime this week! Thanks y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright," Sonny said. "Let's just...tell them the truth. No turning back." Chad nodded as he squeezed my hand and we braced ourselves to walk in the door.

We looked at each other assuringly before walking in the door. There, sitting in the prop house was his cast and mine. They all looked bored and annoyed. "I guess it's now or never." Chad whispered while leading me into the room. Half the room gasped when we walked in.

Chad stood firm in front of the TV as he began to speak. "I'm sure you all are wondering why we asked you to meet us in here." They all nodded. "So, we're not gonna beat around the bush. We're just gonna tell you. The truth is..." Chad gulped nervously. "Take it away, Sonny!" Sonny rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "Truth is. Chad and I are dating." Silence filled the room. Everyone's eyes went wide.

But were instantly replaced by smiles. "I knew it!" Portlyn shouted. "It is about TIME!" Devon laughed. Sonny and Chad stood in confusion. "Wait...so you guys aren't...mad?" Sonny asked.

"MAD? Are you kidding me? We're over the MOON!" Trevor stated. "Maybe Chad will finally shut up about you and get some WORK DONE!" Everyone agreed as they continued laughing, while Sonny and Chad stood there dumbstruck. "Well that was boring. Who wants for-yo?" Tawni asked as everyone jumped up and left the room.

"Well that went differently than I expected." Sonny said with a small smile on her face. "To say the least." Chad agreed. "We have to tell the fans, Chad." Sonny said as she pulled him to sit on the couch. A smirk grew on his face. "Don't worry Shortstack. I gotcha covered."

~The Next Day~

"Welcome back, to GOTCHA! With Gilroy Smith! Joining me again today are Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Pooper! I mean Cooper!" He smirked with arrogance. Sonny and Chad walked out hand in hand as the audience gasped, as well as Gilroy. Sonny beamed as she sat down and turned to face Gilroy. "Hello!" Sonny said, chipper as ever. Gilroy looked to her hands, and then her, then her hands, and then her.

"...hello Sonny. Something on your mind?" She looked at Chad before turning her attention back to Gilroy. "Yes. We wanted to tell everyone that...Chad and I-" "Are dating." Chad cut off. The room filled with "Oooo's" and "Awwww's." "I KNEW IT!" Gilroy yelled as he jumped up onto his desk, pointing a menacing finger; causing Sonny to scoot farther back into her chair.

Gilroy cleared his throat and adjusted his tie before sitting back down on his chair. "So, Chad. Tell me. What finally made you 'fess up to little Miss Sunshine over here?" Chad gave him a glare. "Don't talk about M'lady like that. Chad continued to glare at him until Sonny interrupted.

"Look Gilroy, it doesn't matter how it happened. All that matters is we're together now." She smiled lovingly at Chad. "That's right ladies," Chad said turning to the camera. "CDC is taken. For good." He looked into Sonny's eyes. "Sonny's the only girl for me now." He smiled.

"BARF. BARF. BARF. BARF." Gilroy began chanting as he began fake-hurling. "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The audience chanted. But Sonny and Chad couldn't hear them. They were too caught up in the moment as they leaned in for a perfect kiss.

A/N: Okay, so I know that was HORRIBLE, but I had TOTAL writer's block!

Can we give a hand to LilRockerGirl! She did AMAZING! I have been the WORST collab partner EVER, and she hasn't complained one bit. Thank you SO much everyone, for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. This story couldn't have been possible without you. Love you guys!

**A/N: And that is the last chapter! Written by my collab partner Sonny-Chad-Channy! I hope you guys enjoyed the story and please review! Didn't she do a great job? I also have a proposition for you. If you guys would just review enough that the story reaches 75 reviews in total, I will write an epilogue! I'm only asking for 5 reviews for this chapter which really isn't much! I hope you guys will check out my other stories and Sonny-Chad-Channy's other stories! Bye everybody! **


	11. Epilogue

A/N: So here my loyal readers and reviewers, is the epilogue! I'm keeping this not short and sweet.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own SWAC.

General POV

Chad walked the halls silently, his head hung down and his footsteps heavy. He made his way towards the room he had been to more than his own dressing room. He went to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. Two years later Chad had not been able to stop himself from sleepwalking. It's a good thing that whenever he does, goes to Sonny. Chad opened the door and walked in. He snored.

"Oh! There you are Chad! You're running later and later these days to our dates while you sleepwalk! Have you been taking your naps later?" Sonny asked as she made her way over to Chad and pecked him on the lips. He smiled happily and nodded slightly. "I know you must be stressed out from work and maybe finishing later and later. But when summer starts in two weeks, I expect you to arrive on time to our dates, whether you're asleep or not."

Chad nodded again. Sonny took his hand and walked him out of the dressing room and into the hallway. They walked while Chad muttered things under his breath that sounded a lot like "Pretty hair. Stupid cute. Fine. Good. Love… Sonny." Sonny grew used to his sleepwalking and sleep talking and merely enjoyed being with him, plus she like it when he complimented her without knowing it.

"I love you Chad." Sonny said kissing Chad square on the lips. Almost immediately, Chad opened his eyes.

"I love you too, Sonny. I always will." With that, Chad picked Sonny up bridal style and carried her to his car so they could go on their date. Chad sleepwalks and always will, but Sonny wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: What did you guys think of the epilogue? I hope you all enjoyed it! And I hope that you all will review for this is the last you will see of this story. This is it. The end. I love you guys so much and without you, and my partner Sonny-Chad-Channy, this story wouldn't be such a success. This is kind of the big take off story for me so I'm really happy to see how great a response it's gotten. Yes, it's time for the mushy stuff but I promise I won't dry on you. Ok, maybe a little. I am now going to list every reviewer!

cbcgirl

Daisyfan9

StarfishOnTheBeach

I'mConfuzzled

DannySamLover20

XxSmashingPandasxX

Muffalo829

Evann-luvs-Demi-and-Keke7892

Geekquality

PuRpLe DyNaMiTe

LOLChanny819

Angie007

peace owt suckahs

HeyIt'sME2610

sonshine13channy

lozzy035

LarryLuvsPie

drama llama lover aka katymc

SWACFAN

LifeLover17

Xxcymphoniquemillerxx

Sweetheart446

Kizilee

osnapitzalyia

lacevas

Channy8987

harryandginnylover

brianna

visaa3

TwilightPercyJacksonSWAC

EllietheDisneyfreak

Hanuel

channy-mega-fan

smile

AznKawaiiCupcake

DemiStoodStrong

Sonny With A Chance

Lil Shawty-who loves to write

sparksflyx13

And there you! Everyone who has reviewed the story from the beginning till now! You guys rock! I included anonymous reviews too! You guys make me want to write more! YOU guys are my inspiration!

And now I want to tell you about something I'll be starting very soon. Right now I'm writing the first chapter/episode of my version of season three of SWAC. I'll give you a sneak peak by telling you the title of the first episode. The first episode is called "Sonny with a Chance of Moving On?" Please check it out! Tell me what you think about the title! Any ideas about what I'm doing? If so, please post a review about it on "SWAC Season Three My way" I'll tell you what. If any of you can guess what's going to happen, I will dedicate episode one to you and I'll let you in on the plot of one episode. You'll be able to choose between episodes 1 through 7. That's how many plots I have planned already. Bye! Love you guys!


End file.
